


Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 109

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [9]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Conlang, Inha, Munja'kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 109 of NBC'sEmerald City. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 109 ofEmerald City.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696288





	Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 109

SPI (MUNJA'KIN)  
You are Trespass.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pagískua si’o._

SPI (MUNJA'KIN)  
Kill.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi wi’ka._

OJO (MUNJA'KIN)  
This fight is mine. Disperse.

TRANSLATION  
 _Toni ni stavuri. La hi barú gaha._

OJO (MUNJA'KIN)  
…Rest and find your strength. We have all the time in the world.

TRANSLATION  
 _…hi doa hi ‘in ambruri. Ios kou an niu pamiran pa hin._

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Who is this?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hibí ni?_

OJO (MUNJA'KIN)  
Interloper.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi pagískua._

OJO (MUNJA'KIN)  
She wants the Stone Giants.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lanú oiru Gunda Juru._

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
I have no words to waste on the mistake that got me here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nombu tun an hioi an ga ubauri angu niruri an-d-lihuzri tun niu._

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Does Glinda rise against the Wizard?

TRANSLATION  
 _Kuvon Glinda puli Wízada?_

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Then I return to a world better than the one I left.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lanú diwa suchi tun pa ‘ozu marí puli ‘ozu an mia anjuri tun pa lia._

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Magic has existed as long as Oz. You don’t stop magic. You stop the person fighting the magic.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mia koa niu vozoku an jalindri an Oza. La inju si’o limiran vozoku. Lanú limiran chala an go stavuri vozoku._

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Did I choose right with the girl?

TRANSLATION  
 _Mia mon niu tun ki vunduri angu risa?_

OJO (MUNJA'KIN)  
There are no mistakes. Let me carry you from here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Inju niruri koa. Hi lirazdu tun hi si’o an niu._

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Here is good. Stay with me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Marí niu. La hi pas a’a tun._

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Tell me about our son.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi hio tun angu boku an hini._

OJO (MUNJA'KIN)  
He’s twenty and always right.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lia nurischi lanú vundu pamiran._

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Your looks or mine?

TRANSLATION  
 _Uli an-d-za’oi an doni monala?_

OJO (MUNJA'KIN)  
Yours.

TRANSLATION  
 _An-d-za’oi._

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Thank the moon goddess.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kiminda pa hadi olu._

OJO (MUNJA'KIN)  
He plans to have a child.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jano lia pa londri zali._

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Someday?

TRANSLATION  
 _Tani gaha?_

OJO (MUNJA'KIN)  
Any day.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tani a’a._

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
Ojo. Can there be joy with what’s to come?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi Ojo. Ga ios kiu soliri ki kougán?_

NAHARA (MUNJA'KIN)  
What of this man… Can you help him?

TRANSLATION  
 _Von ni dizu… La ambro si’o tanú lia?_

SURVIVORS (INHA)  
A prick of pain unsettled debt her cries our retribution…

TRANSLATION  
 _Mora hatisatie velzeza ebaatie denna hoalatie inhava lozezatie…_

SURVIVORS (INHA)  
…betrayed her sisters wicked tongue contorted and disfigured.

TRANSLATION  
 _…denna aanenau kozhovun, diina bel iosa leiraarat._

WITCHES (INHA)  
Nothing but base magic. Base magic.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ohnun giova ahninalar. Giova ahninalar._


End file.
